Spooferific
by icie1
Summary: Slight yaoi. What do you get when you put Dexter's Lab, Ed Edd n Eddy, the Powerpuff Girls, and Gundam Wing in a blender? Why, Spooferific, of course!


Spooferific

I OWN NOTHING!!!!! NOTHING!!!!! NOTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Heero looked around his room conspicuously as he pulled a book off his shelf and revealed a secret doorway. He quickly entered and walked to a telephone booth looking thing. He stepped inside and the doors shut. Moments later they opened and Heero was wearing a white lab jacket, black framed glasses, black boots, and purple gloves.   
  
'Time to get back to work.' He thought gleefully.  
  
  
Duo pranced happily down the hall to Heero's room. When he reached it he ignored the signs on his door saying "Top Secret"and "Keep out"and "Enter and you DIE!!"and pirouetted across the room to the book shelf. He smirked at the "How to Be a Better Mother&" book and pulled if out. The book shelf swung up and Duo grinned and twirled into Heero's room.  
  
  
Heero carefully measured the chemicals into the beakers. He held a beaker up to the light then started mixing chemicals again. Suddenly..."  
  
"Hey, Heero!" Duo chirped happily. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Heero yelped and threw the beakers into the air. He spun around and dove at Duo pushing him to the ground and covering his body with his own. The table that Heero had been working at exploded when the chemicals hit it. Heero sat up grumbling. Duo grinned.  
  
"Wow! That was pretty cool!!" Duo squealed.  
  
Heero death glared him, then walked over and inspected his decimated table and chemicals.   
  
"I mean I didn't know you could make chemicals do that!" Duo rambled on not caring whether or not Heero was listening. "Hey can you teach me how to do that with the......Ooooohhh!!!"  
  
Heero was trying to ignore the braided idiot and get back to his work.   
  
"What does this button do?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero spun around and yelled "No!!"as he dove at Duo again. Duo giggled as he pushed the button and another section of Heero's lab exploded.   
  
"Ooh!!!" Duo squealed heading for another button.  
  
"NO!!" Heero yelled grabbing at Duo who sidestepped away making Heero fall on the ground. Duo happily pushed the button and green laser shot out and hit Heero. Duo gasped and looked at where Heero had been. Now there stood a frog.   
  
"Ribbit!!" Heero said.  
  
Duo laughed and hit the button again and over and over. Heero turned from frog to snail to squid to cat then to a cute little bunny. Duo "Ooohed" and "Aaaahhed" over the bunny Heero. Then picked him up and took him to show the others.   
  
  
The scene in the living room was normal. Trowa and Quatre were cuddling and Wufei was reading. Suddenly the phone rang. Quatre jumped up and answered it.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Mayor!!" He cried. "We'll be right there!"  
  
He hung up and turned to Trowa and Wufei who were looking at him curiously.   
  
  
"Townsville's being attacked by Zechs-o Jo-jo!!"  
  
Trowa and Wufei stood up, then the three of them ran into a closet. Duo and bunny Heero exchanged confused glances. Then the door bursts open and they run out, Quatre wearing a cocktail bunny suit, Trowa was wearing a teletubbie costume, and Wufei was dressed like a sumo wrestler. They looked at each other screamed and ran back into the closet. Coming out seconds later dressed like the Powerpuff girls. Trowa wearing the pink dress, the bow adorning his head. Quatre was wearing the blue dress his hair in pigtails. Wufei was wearing the green dress with his hair flared out.   
  
"Let's go!" Trowa cried and the three flew out of the room through the ceiling.   
  
Duo and Heero stood staring, then with a POP! Heero turned human again. He grabbed Duo's braid and dragged him out of the house to see where the others had gone.   
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"Zechs-o Jo-jo cackled. "Nothing can stop me now!! Not even you Gundam Puff Boys!!"  
  
Wufei growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"Wanna bet!! YAAAHH!!" Wufei flew at Zechs-o Jo-  
  
Quatre and Trowa sighed and shook their heads following Wufei with a less enthusiastic "Yah!".  
Heero and Duo stared in shock as the other three pilots beat the crap out of Zechs-o Jo-jo then gave him to the police officers. Quatre smiled as they walked over to Heero and Duo.   
  
"Let's go home." He said and the five of them walked down the street into the sunset. Quatre holding Trowa's hand and Duo holding Heero'sWhen they got to the culdesac where they lived it was daylight again.   
  
"Man, I hope we don't run into those freaky kids." Duo said as they walked along the sidewalk.   
  
  
Suddenly Treize, Zechs, and Noin walked up to them. Zechs   
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
The pilots said "Hi." and tried to brush past them. Then Wufei stopped and stared hard at Zechs.   
  
"Aren't you Zec hs-o Jo-jo?"  
  
Zechs looked around nerviously.  
  
"It was only in that one scene." Zechs snapped. "I.P. thought I needed more page time."  
  
The five pilots nodded in understanding, then tried to hurry by them again.  
  
"Hey, what's your hurry?" Zechs asked.   
"We're having a bake sale at Noin's Get cupcakes and and gravy for only a quarter!" Treize piped laughing stupidly.   
  
Quatre wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Cupcakes and gravy?"Duo asked.  
"We sell them separately." Noin said straightening her hat.  
"No thank you." Trowa said firmly.  
"We need to get home." Heero stated.  
  
As they pushed past them they heard Treize's idiotic laugh echoing.  
  
"You're loss!!" Zechs called.  
  
  
Shortly thereafter they returned to their house. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre made a mad dash to the closet and exited wearing their normal clothes. Moments later they were doing what they had done before their little excursion. Heero sighed and made his way to his lab. It was after he entered it that he realized Duo was still following him. Duo grinned when Heero looked at him.  
  
"Hi!" Duo said cheerfully waving at Heero.  
"Hn." Heero said and made his way to the magically restored table and chemicals.  
  
Duo sat down in a chair next to Heero and watched him work. After a while Duo became bored watching and picked up a beaker. He looked from the beaker to Heero and back.  
  
"Oi! Heero," Duo called. "What would happen if I dumped the stuff in this beaker into this beaker's stuff?"  
  
Duo didn't wait for an answer as he poured the beaker's contents into the other beaker.  
  
"NO DUO DON'T!!!" Heero yelled once again to late.   
  
In the living room the three other pilots heard and felt the explosion. Quatre looked around.  
"What was that?"  
  
Trowa and Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Duo must be watching TV loud again." Trowa said   
  
"Oh!" Quatre and chirped and went back to hugging Trowa. "Oh, Trowa You're the best!"  
Trowa smiled as Wufei rolled his eyes. The three saw Duo run by the door followed closely by Heero.  
  
"AAAAHH!!!" Duo screamed. "HEERO I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BLOW UP YOUR "SECRET" LAB!!! AAAAAHHH----"  
  
The three in the living room winced as Duo scream suddenly stopped. "  
  
  
Wow! Heero!!!" Duo gasped. "Who knew you were such a good kisser. I mean you're all silent and scary half the time. I never would have guessed because usually you're mean to me and I bet Relena's gonna be sooooo jealo---"  
  
  
The three pilots in the living room sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, ya know Heero we might take this to a room. I mean we're making out in the hall and Wufei'd get a major nosebleed if he saw us. Hey! That'd be so funny if Wufei walked in on us and saw us doing it!! Hahaha! I bet he'd...."  
  
The three pilots watched in awe as Heero carried the still talking Duo up to his room.   
  
  
"Hey, Heero, is that body defining spandex really as body defining as it looks or----"  
  
Heero kissed Duo soundly.   
  
"Hn, baka"  
"Your baka."


End file.
